


Not A Day Goes By That I'm Not Into You

by scorpiokory



Series: DickKory AUs [2]
Category: Titans (TV 2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-09-06 00:59:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16821958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scorpiokory/pseuds/scorpiokory
Summary: In that little moment they knew that the love they shared surpassed any love they had known before and they would do anything for each other. To stay together.A continuation of "When I Kissed You I Meant It"Title from "Still Into You" by Paramore





	Not A Day Goes By That I'm Not Into You

**Author's Note:**

> To Kaila, you're welcome.

As the years went by Dick and Kory kept in contact with one another.

On occasion they would meet up for drinks and talk about things. Dick’s soft skills were still sub-par but it was a part of his charm.

They had lived on opposite sides of the country, Kory being in LA working for a fashion company and Dick in Detroit working as a police officer. Kory would tell him about her globe trotting exploits, how much fun she had in Monaco, or Paris or Vienna or where ever the hell she would get sent. She would always take pictures and bring back little trinkets for Dick. His favorite of these was a little jar of star shaped sand from Okinawa.

8 years had passed before they decided to try things out.

By then they had their share of flings, relationships and heartbreaks. They also had ample time to figure themselves out, to become sure of themselves and what they wanted.

There were no games to play, just two people who had waited nearly a decade for this moment.

* * *

They had started off long distance, doing their best to call or video chat everyday.

But then, one day out of the blue, Kory showed up at Dick’s apartment one day with her luggage. Dick had opened the door terribly confused. It was the first time they had met face to face in nearly a year. “I quit my job.” She said nonchalantly before he could even ask anything. “I couldn’t take it anymore. My boss was a total asshole and I just-” He cut her off, not trying to be rude but trying to stop her from going off on a tangent and attempting to calm her down. "It's okay. Why don’t you come in?”

* * *

Kory had come just a few weeks before Christmas and they celebrated it together for the first time.

On Christmas Eve they stayed in and drank hot chocolate, Kory insisting that they watch corny Hallmark movies.

Sometime during the evening their mugs of hot chocolate had became glasses of wine. They drank and laughed, baking cookies around midnight.

On Christmas Day Dick woke up to Kory dangling mistletoe of his head. “Merry Christmas.” She smiled. He smiled back and pulled her down to the bed with him.

* * *

They said I love you to each other for the first time a little while after their year anniversary. They were in the shower and Kory was washing Dick’s back.

She hugged him from behind, kissing his neck. He sighed contently and turned to face her. “Kory?” he asked softly. “Yeah?” she replied in the same tone. “I,” he paused and took a deep breath. “I love you.” he said as they made eye contact. She searched his eyes and caressed his face, tracing his features with the tips of her fingers. “I love you too.” she smiled and leaned in for a gentle kiss.

In that little moment they knew that the love they shared surpassed any love they had known before and they would do anything for each other. To stay together.

* * *

After nearly three years of being together and months of careful deliberation they decided to become foster parents.

Dick didn’t think that he could raise a child but Kory assured him that they would be taking care of a pre-raised kid for a period of time.

Only they ended up adopting two of their foster children. Rachel and Gar were two of the sweetest kids either of them had ever met. Gar had been through a lot but he was still upbeat, never letting anything get him too downtrodden. Rachel had a more cynical outlook but when let loose she was downright adorable.

A couple of more years down the line Kory had found out she was pregnant.

Dick had brought every parenting book he could get his hands on and had read them with Rachel, Gar and Kory. Even though Kory insisted that they treated her the same as they did before but they weren’t having it.

* * *

Mar’i was treated like a princess. Everyone loved her, even Bruce. From as far back as she could remember she was well loved and spoiled within reason. But there was still something that she wanted more than anything else.

She wanted her parents to get married. It was the only thing she had asked for that they hadn’t given to her. Rachel tried to explain that marriage wasn’t as simple as it was on TV but Mar’i was as stubborn as both of her parents and she wasn’t trying to hear it.

On trips to the mall Mar’i would drag Dick into the jewelry store and point out rings. Dick thought that it was cute but when they left empty handed she would pout and not talk to him for the rest of the day.

It wasn’t until Rachel and Gar had gone off to college and her little brother Jake was born that Dick (after bullying from Donna, Jason and Hank and gentle encouragement from Dawn) proposed. It had taken them years to actually tie the knot but Mar’i was probably happier than them on their wedding day.

Mar’i had been a flower girl and Jake the ring bearer. Rachel was a bridesmaid and Gar a groomsmen. The wedding went off without a hitch and that night as she was tucked into bed she asked her parents to tell her the story of how they met for the upteenth time.

She said it was her favorite love story of all time and Dick and Kory couldn’t bear to say no to her. Dick cleared his throat. “It all started when she walked in late to our Psychology class.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed this. Pls feed the kudos monster.


End file.
